


共生

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 致各位熊粉：这只是一篇平行世界零分作文，如果熊总OOC了，请看在我们同是夹缝中求生的水表圈女孩的份上，不要打我【鞠躬你以为共生是zyp和qlp相互制衡，共存相生？不不不，这是cp一锅大乱炖的共生。脑最野的cp，做最野的水表圈女孩。





	共生

1.  
基督救世主大教堂，Dmitri在肃穆的吟诵中找到了片刻安宁。他在还年轻时也曾经疑惑，为何一瞬间所有人都成了虔诚的信徒，就连他身旁的人也会在被问及何时开始信仰上帝时也会尴尬地回答：这是个人隐私。不过，如果真的能从中得到一点灵魂的寄托也不是什么坏事。人潮散去，他垂垂老矣的爱人得到解脱似的扯了扯领带，对上他担忧的眼神，温和一笑。

我向上帝祈祷，希望你不受伤害。

2.  
莫斯科郊外不起眼的小别墅，风吹过桦树林，Dmitri恍惚间以为自己听到了楼上有欢声笑语。几天前他在走廊尽头的房间里，在厚重的窗帘隔绝出的一片晦暗中对他的伙伴们说：我们没有退路了。之后便是紧锣密鼓的忙碌，很久之后再回忆起那个萧瑟的黄昏，他只记得借着壁炉的火光，Arkady站在最前面，眼神沉稳而坚定。

3.  
Dmitri打开房门，即使逆着光，也认出了熟悉的面孔。这个几天前还得意洋洋地，在私信里炫耀他钓上来的大鱼的年轻人，现在就站在他面前。

“啊我知道您把我保护得很好，但是我现在还是来了；我知道您要骂我，但我还是来了；我在喀山呆得要发霉了，不过我也没有一直在玩，我准备了••••••”

他把年轻人拥入怀，欢快的小麻雀没了声音，在场的其他人纷纷习以为常地眼观鼻、鼻观心。我很想您，年轻人在他耳边这样轻语。

4.  
“我们没必要见面，这样的合作足够了，希望Alexei遵守我们之间的约定。”Dmitri和名义上的第一副手交谈不需要任何掩饰，尽管因为某些原因，彼此间仍保留着心照不宣的疏离。危难时刻他和那个谁竟隔空生出了些惺惺相惜的感觉，如果就这么告诉几年前的自己，他一定死也不会相信。虽然这么多年来依然暗中较劲一般互相关注着Twitter，却谁也不愿意低下高傲的头颅先退一步。有时候和聪明人打交道是可以省很多力气的，不用像动物一样撕咬，Dmitri发誓他没有在嘲讽谁。

5.  
不记得从什么时候开始，Dmitri见到Sergey时总是觉得心酸，有时候他会忆起谢利格尔湖畔，还有他们一起去看深紫的演出，偷偷吐槽Vladimir时的相视而笑，久远得像上辈子的事。  
“如果你不参与合作，他们可能会伤到你。”  
“Dima，我不能背叛朋友。而且，我已经没有什么可以失去了。”  
他曾经笑称Sergey是强硬的自由派，可他终究发现对方是值得尊敬的对手，却不是一路人。

6.  
“困兽犹斗。”Dmitri听完下属的汇报，轻蔑一笑。转身走进病房，阳光很好地照了进来，床前的向日葵可爱地绽放。  
“今天天气真好。”  
“适合去度假。”  
“想出去浪就好好养身体！”他抽走老男人手里的公文，“都这样了还逞什么强！”  
“Dima••••••不要赶尽杀绝，那样对你们不好。”  
他从来没有听老男人用这种语气说过话，在占据了他几乎一半的人生里，苍老而无奈，原来人都是会老的。他轻轻握住那人插着输液管的手，却别过脸去，将一股酸涩压在心头，“我明白。”

7.  
权力核心的硝烟是外人看不到的，在莫斯科过于漫长的寒冬里，人们也无暇顾及掌权者的悄然更替。有人惊惶，有人绝望，有人淡然。  
“善恶终有报。”连年轻人也会做此感慨了。他觉得可爱，揉了一把对方软软的头发笑道，去接Mishka回来吧。  
有恩的，死里逃生；无情的，分明报应。有人说他太仁慈，更有甚者说他优柔寡断，他都一笑置之。他们根本不会想到，牵制平衡而共生，他早在当总统办副主任时就玩得很溜了。

8.  
盛大的国葬，尽管已经退休多年，人们还是一致认为致辞人非他莫属。他在镜头扫不到的角落找到了许久未见的年轻人，轻抚他微微颤抖的肩膀。  
“眼睛进沙子了。”口是心非的家伙吸了吸鼻子，眼泪却扑簌着掉下来，和当年受了委屈时一样。明明早已是独当一面的人物，在他面前却好像总也没长大。他替年轻人拭去泪水，“该放下了，Coria，去走自己的路吧。”

9.  
“他的一生始于平凡，终于伟大。我们不能愚蠢地因为一些谁都可能犯的错误而抹杀一个人的所有功绩，我们更不该忘记，他耗尽心血和才华、牺牲个人幸福的每个日夜。他是坚强的捍卫者，是勇敢的开拓者，也是孤独的追梦人。今天我们遗憾地失去了我们永远的总统，萦绕在他脑海一生的梦想就要随他长眠，但是明天太阳依然会在露西亚广袤的土地上升起，我们的梦想还会延续。”

他在东正教古老的吟唱中最后一次亲吻曾经的爱人，烛火的香气让他感到一阵晕眩，台阶下人头攒动，有老朋友，也有新面孔。翻云覆雨、波诡云谲永远不会停止，不过这都是他们年轻人要操心的事情了。他挽着搀扶他的年轻人，“想去你的戈尔基9号坐一坐。”

这大概是最后一次来莫斯科了，他这样想。


End file.
